


Confronting misunderstandings

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Merpeople AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cultural Differences, Cultural Misunderstandings, F/M, Gore, Graphic scene of a shark bite, Other, Triggers, proposal, shark attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Eclipse is back home, happy and with her family. But something still has her confused and questioning her stay on the island; Why did Megatron take her?After an attack on her friend, Solstice, Eclipse wonders if this is punishment for what happened.Megatron decides to set the record straight.





	Confronting misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fic for TheBigLoserQueen  
> Eclipse and her family are all owned by TheBigLoserQueen while Solstice is my OC  
> Enjoy!

Eclipse/Megatron  
  
Merpeople AU  


* * *

  
Eclipse sat in her family's store, being a quiet day felt herself and her siblings some free time. It was a shame that she couldn't focus on anything other than what happened in the last few weeks.  
  
It was a full two months since Solstice and her friends had taken her away from that island. But it was the sudden sharkticon sightings in the bay that got her concerned. There weren't any attacks, much to everyones' relief but sadly it didn't last.  
  
She could remember that day, with clarity.  
  
She had gone to the beach, wanting to meet up with Solstice for a day at the promonade. It had been hard, getting that close to the beach and the water. Fearing that if she were to get even an inch closer that it would swallow her up again, Megatron dragging her back to the island, to isolation and forcing misery on her family. But she bared it, smiling as she watched Solstice brave the waters. She knew Solstice was travelling all over the island to swim and surf, her fears of Megatron finding her being a constant worry. Unlike Solstice, Eclipse knew how Megatron was. He wouldn't stop.  
  
She had warned her not to go in the water. Warned her to keep safe. But just like Solstice to be stubborn, she continued to go out and swim and surf. Everytime she went out Eclipse could feel her blood freeze, thawing only when Solstice came back fine.  
  
"Good Morning Eclipse," a voice broke her from her thoughts, turning her gaze back to a familiar face.  
  
"Oh, Good Morning Mr. Longarm," Eclipse smiled, watching the old man take a seat next to her.  
  
"I had heard you were back, I am glad to see you're alright," he smiled. "Are you settling alright?"  
  
"As well as I can," she smiled, looking out at the ocean, smiling as she caught Solstice slicing through another wave.  
  
"I'm glad to hear," Longarm smiled, relaxing and looking out too. Eclipse could tell something was concerning the man, Longarm was usually rather relaxed but given how many times he would come into her family's store of a morning, she could tell if something was bothering the young man.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, catching him off. Longarm took a moment, looking at her sheepishly before sighing.  
  
"I didn't want to impose but...are you coping alright?" he asked, catching her off. "I mean, I would understand if you don't wish to speak of it, but you were missing for over a month. I could only imagine what might've happened."   
  
"No no, it's okay," she nodded, but fell quiet. "I'd...rather not talk about it but I can say...I wasn't hurt and well," she paused. Longarm was very easy to speak to but even after what happened, no even her parents knew what happened. How could she explain it? That a sharkticon abducted her, kept her on a secluded island, defended her and made sure she was with him every waking moment. And he angered roar from her rescue left her with a sense of dread. Like a promise, he was going to get her back, whether she or anyone else liked it or not.  
  
"I completely understand, however should you need someone to speak to..." a shrill shriek from the shore interupted Shockwave.  
  
Beachgoers and swimmers crowded and fled the water as a large fin circled. Everyone was shouting and crying out to surfers to swim back.  
  
Eclipse bolted from her seat, running down the beach to find Solstice. She had to have been back on the beach by now. Her fear grew when she saw nothing of her friend; turning to the surfers still making their way back to shore, she spotted Solstice paddling out to another swimmer struggling to get to shore.  
  
People brave enough to wade into the water helped the others get out but a hush fell over as the shark surfaced.  
  
Time slowed, Eclipse could see clearly that the shark was, in fact, a sharkticon. For those few split seconds, she was happy to discover it wasn't Megatron. The large green and black striped shark was smaller than Megatron; though his obvious intent was to harm. But watching his hulk propel from the water, everyone could see he intended to crash down on Solstice and the swimmer she helped.  
  
Everyone watched as the sharkticon crashed onto her board, sending both Solstice and the swimmer back into the water. People tried to crowd, find a better vantage to see just where they were and if the sharkitcon had infact claimed them.  
  
Eclipse gasped, seeing the swimmer back on Solstice's board with her friend paddling behind them. She wasn't being dragged by the board so Eclipse could only guess she removed her cord. Seeing her make a break for the large fishing pier near by, everyone moved. Eclipse huffed and gasped, trying to make it to the pier and help get Solstice out of the water.  
  
They made it, the swimmer was pulled off the board first before anyone reached for Solstice.  
  
"Solstice!" Eclipse made her way down the pier steps, intent on hugging her stubborn friend and chide her for that near miss, when the Sharkticon reared up, jaws slamming shut on Solstice's thigh and dragging her down.  
  
"SOLSTICE!!"  
  
Her blood froze, her breath escaped and her body turned numb. Solstice, she was...  
  
A shrill gasp caught her attention, a trail of blood spanning from the pier to the shore underneath it. Eclipse ran, circling as others followed after her.  
  
"Eclipse! Wait!" Longarm had managed to fight the crowd, catching up to the wayward woman to find her heading under the pier.  
  
"Oh my primus!" Eclipse watched as Solstice staggered into shallow water, her bloody knife dropping on the beach as she began to buckle. Eclipse rushed forward, catching Solstice in her arms; she held back a scream at the sight of her leg. Despite the sharkticon's bite, it didn't appear that much was taken. The knarled, half circle wound on Solstice's thigh, long slash wounds lower calf and hip, exposed mostly muscle and blood. No bones exposed meant they weren't too deep.  
  
"Got him, Ec...lipse," Solstice wheesed, coughing up a little seawater. Eclipse could see she wasn't fine, taking her jacket and trying to stop the bleeding. "Bastard...didn't...get away...without a parting...gift..." Solstice's eyes were glazing over, her arms going limp.  
  
"For the love of God! Someone get an ambulence!!" Eclipse was in tears, trying her best to hold down pressure. She missed Longarm next to her, trying his best to assess her wounds and apply first aid.  
  
A sound caused Eclipse to look up, still pressing down on Solstie's leg. She recognised the mer, one of the few who Solstice had said helped in her rescue. It was joined by another, both making such mournful and worried noises.  
  
"Drif...Perce..." Solstice could barely speak; shock setting in and heavy bloodloss were taking their toll. "Ecli...?"  
  
"I'm here! I'm here!" she sobbed, relieved as the medics finally pushed through. A stretcher was maneuvered under the pier, the medics rushing off with Solstice to the nearest hospital. Longarm stayed with Eclipse, holding her as sobbed and shook. Was Solstice going to be okay? She wasn't sure and that made her feel worse.  
  
Longarm, however, turned to the water. Keen eyes picked out a small bloom of blood, a shape moving away from the surface and back out to see. He would have to report this.  


* * *

  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Megatron's below was not unexpected to Shockwave.  
  
Given the morning's events, he felt it prudent to inform his pod leader once Eclipse had been comforted and somewhere safe. Though crude as those human hospitals were, she was better to stay there and watch over her troublesome 'friend' that be left to wollow somewhere. It was his mission to watch her on land and ensure she remained safe; she was their leader's mate afterall.   
  
"I ordered no such attack!" Megatron growled. As much as he wished to punish the humans who took Eclipse, especially the one who kicked him in the gills, he knew Eclipse would not approve of such actions. Bombrush had made it abundantly clear he had done enough by forcing her to remain on the island against her will in addition to never explaining the meaning behind his token to her. "Our presence was only to strike fear in those humans, not to attack!"  
  
"Indeed, My lord," Shockwave bowed, his tentacles slowly shifting underneath him. He wouldn't show or admit it, but Megatron's fury often times landed on those in the closest proximity. Where was Bombrush when you needed him.  
  
"And who instigated this attack?" Megatron hissed, dragging himself in a mock motion of a pacing man. He was annoyed and frustrated, even moreso concerned and worried for Eclipse. The idea of his mate grieving or upset infuriated him; he couldn't comfort her nor end whatever was causing her misery.  
  
"There were no scheduled patrols, my lord," Lugnut piped in, the large whale-like mer remaining at his post. "When Shockwave's report was made known, all patrol teams checked in."  
  
"Question them! I will not have any in my pod lie!"  
  
"Pull it back, Megatron," all eyes turned to Bombrush. The Sharkticon pulled himself from the secluded cave pool, dragging himself to the conversation. "Blindly accusing your pod won't bring out the traitor. It'll just make another starscream." Megatron glared at the older Sharkticon. He might've been an annoyance at the best of times, but he was right. Starscream a nuscence enough but no real threat to him, but any other of his pod could easily become a threat.  
  
"Then tell me, Bombrush," Megatron turned to the shark, eyes hard and hip fins flaring. "How might you root out this traitor."  
  
"Lugnut, who was patrolling the main human settlement in the islands?" Bombrush turned to the whale mer, watching him stiffen.  
  
"Uh...that would've been Turmoil and Wreakage," Lugnut answered, watching as the sharkticon turned to the cave. Many of the pod had been lounging and observing their leaders anger but as Megatron turned to address them, the tension rose.  
  
"Where is Turmoil and Wreakage!!" Megatron's roar bounced off the walls, rippling the water and causing most to cringe back. Wreakage answered immediately, approaching his leader and keeping himself above the surface. Others around them whispered in low tones regarding Turmoil's absence but, merely speaking of him, the tiger shark emerged. Megatron didn't need a moment to contemplate them both; it was plain to see Turmoil had been injured and not from some scuffle. His eye was slashed and a tender stab wounds ran the length of his shoulder.  
  
"Explain."  
  
Silence fell again. No one dared to move. Neither mer moved to talk, only agrivating Megatron more.  
  
"One of you had better start talking, at least for your sakes," Bombrush pipped in, reclining on a rock nearby.  
  
"We were patrol as ordered," Wreakage pipped up, but Turmoil turned a glare on him. "We passed the human beach, made no move except to insight fear by your command before moving on."  
  
"Is that all?" Megatron growled low, moving forward to shape the pair up. Turmoil was one of his most loyal and had been with the pod close to its forming. Wreakage may have joined long after that fact but was tactful as he was efficient. But both of them weren't answering his question.  
  
"I, however, never saw Turmoil until after returning to the cove," Turmoil looked ready to kill, hissing and bearing his fangs while Wreakage placed distance between himself and the enraged tiger shark. He didn't fear the veteran, he had a high respect for his elders but he wasn't about to lie for them and suffer Megatron's wrath.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Megatron already had everything he needed to simply attack Turmoil there and then, but he wanted to hear the traitorous welp admit it.  
  
"We had both entered the area, spooked a fisherman and a few swimmers, but as we were supposed to leave, Turmoil stopped and headed in another direction, ordering me to continue on."  
  
"And you obeyed him?" Megatron hissed.  
  
"I respected his wishes, sir. I had no place to object nor speak against him," Wreakage nodded. Ever the dutiful soldier. "His actions speak for himself, not me."  
  
"Well then Turmoil," eyes fell on the large shark, everyone now interested in his explaination.  
  
"Deadlock."  
  
It was a name many hissed. He was a labeled traitor after helping a rival pod and effectively turned his fins against Megatron. It caused an added headache to Megatron to have learned the traitor had a hand in Eclipse's so called 'rescue' along with his mate. But it failed to connect to why he attacked the human.  
  
"I spotted Deadlock with his mate and that human, from the attack," Turmoil explained. "Figured I'd get two fish with one spear; seemed 'Drift' offered his interest to her, same with his mate. And she accepted both," it wasn't uncommon for already mated pairs to seek out another or even multiples in order to have children or grow a new pod, and it was no surprise again that their kind found interests with humans - it was globally common at this point. "He cared for her, and she deserved to die for taking your mate. Figure I'd return the favor on both."  
  
Without warning, Megatron lunged forward, grappling with the shark. All watched on as they snapped and hissed, Megatron's roar silencing Turmoil's efforts to escape and accept his punishment. But the end, the waters were running with red and Megatron stood victorious.  
  
"No one, under any circumstances, attacks the humans. Understood."  


* * *

  
Grasping some flowers, Eclipse walked the halls of the hospital.  
  
Speedzone, somehow, got a hold of her and told her with hospital Solstice was admitted to. She had a long surgery and after two days recovering from the anesthesia and bloodloss, she could have visitors.  
  
A nurse led her to her room, coming to check on her in the mean time, left Eclipse with a small smile. Her leg was wrapped up but some stitches peeked out from her bandages. They had saved her leg, they had said something about scarring but she would still be able to walk and run. She had a feeling they told her to 'take it easy' but that would no doubt be a fruitless venture.  
  
"Heya Eclipse," Solstice smiled, watching Eclipse take a seat next to her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" placing the flowers on the bedside table, Solstice sighed into her pillow.  
  
"I threw up after they pulled me out, so that sucked," she whined, but she didn't look at Eclipse. "But that...that's never happened before." Solstice had gone swimming, surfing, diving and deep sea drops all the time. She had encountered sharks and sharkticons and never once got attacked. Or at least never resulting in such bodily harm. "I'd be lying if I didn't say a wasn't shaken up a little."  
  
"But...it could've been worse, Solstice," Eclipse added, taking her hand and feeling her tighten her grip.  
  
"Yeah, that's what scares me the most," Solstice nodded, turning to Eclipse. "I could remember, between blackouts, people saying how bad it looked," Eclipse watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I kept wonder if it really was that bad, and if...if it would still be there when I woke up."  
  
"Solstice..."  
  
"I remember you gasping, when you were trying to press down on the bite. You look horrified, and that other guy didn't help much there either," Solstice didn't stop her tears, Eclipse watching as they rolled down one after another. "I couldn't feel my side or my leg, I honestly thought it wasn't there until the paramedics strapped me down. Even then...it was bad." Solstice gripped her hand tighter, trying to rein in her emotions. "The doctors stopped counting at one hundred stitches, the nurses estimate there are about a thousand now. But even then, waking up and seeing my leg the way it was, that made my stomach heave.  
  
Eclipse nodded, moving to grab a tissue and help Solstice wipe her tears.  
  
"I have no idea what I would have done if I lost my leg, or if I couldn't walk again," Solstice shifted to sit up, Eclipse helping her with a pillow behind her back. "Oh if I never got to swim with Drift and Perceptor again."  
  
Eclipse had learnt from the rescue that Solstice had been spending time with merpeople. Two in particular she had the pleasure of meeting, both being rather polite and well mannered. It was at that thought Eclipse noticed something. A leather cord braclet was fastened around Solstice's right wrist. Dangling from the cord was a number of turquoise and cobalt blue sea glass and small pearls.  
  
"Solstice, this is beautiful," motioning to the bracelet, Solstice looked on with affection.  
  
"Thanks, Perceptor and Drift made it for me," she smiled, holding it up to the light. "It was supposed to be a necklace but I didn't want to lose it while swimming or surfing. As a bracelet I can't lose it."  
  
"That was nice of them," taking a seat again, she was glad her friend had something that brought such a smile to her face. Solstice always had a happy, go lucky smile but this one was certainly different.  
  
"Yeah, but something Perceptor said makes me, well, a little confused about it," Solstice played with one of the glass pieces, feeling how smooth it was.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well, both Perceptor and Drift have the same necklaces, and they said it was a gift they gave each other," as Solstice explained, Eclipse reached for the black pearl on her necklace. The same one Megatron had given her. "They said it was part of their culture to give these kinds of gifts to those they liked or cared about, and accepting them acknowledged a bond."  
  
"So what's confusing about it?" Eclipse asked, her own mind reeling over what she had just learnt.  
  
"Well, I just don't know the meaning behind what he said. Is that a friendship thing for them or is it something more?" Solstice watched the light play off the bracelet, sighing. "But it wouldn't be that, why would they think something like that with me." She smiled, rubbing the stones again. "It's gotta be a friendship bond, right?"  
  
"Right..." Eclipse knew better. She wasn't sure on what Solstice had in the way of past loves but Eclipse had the better idea, and this will have to be investigated...at a very safe distance.  


* * *

  
A week after Solstice's attack, Eclipse found her opportunity.  
  
A few nights ago, a strange crying could be heard outside her window. Her family had no idea what could be making it but it continued through all hours of the night.  
  
Making sure everyone was in bed asleep, wrapped in a nightgown, Eclipse slipped out of the house. Being on a secluded side of the island, she found a hidden path as a child to a breathtaking beach cliff view. Taking a seat on the edge, she waited.  
  
Not even a half hour later, the calls started again. Looking out over the water, she could see something bobbing in the calm water. They were loud, desperate and longing. She could make out the cool grey of his fins, knowing without a doubt who it was. This had to stop, if only to allow her family rest but, also, she needed to know and she needed to be sure.

Picking up her gown, she moved back down the path and around to the wooden staircase down to the beach, keeping in mind the small roots and up-rooted branches in the darkness. Once on the beach, she could see the shape disappear into the surf and hurry towards the beach. Eclipse diverted, watching the shape follow her to a small pier her father had made when they were kids. They could fish from the small jetty, but it seemed the easiest place to meet with him.

Standing on the dock, Eclipse didn't budge when Megatron rose out of the water, easily pulling himself onto the old wooden dock. Neither spoke, they just stared. His eyes were longing, remorseful and relaxed while she looked preturbed and anxious.

"Eclipse..."

"Wait," her sudden pause concern him, moving closer while she took a step back. "I need to ask you something."

Nodding, Megatron begrudgingly gave her space, allowing her to collect herself.

"Did...did you have one of your pod attack Solstice?"

"No," his rapid reply took a huge weight off her chest. "Turmoil wished to hurt her mate by harming her. I made no such order to harm the humans...just to simply show what we are capable of." She wasn't surprised about that. "The girl should not have taken you."

"She didn't do it just for me," Eclipse leant down, taking a seat beside him. "My family wasn't grieving well. My mother was sick, my sister depressed and my father and brother worked themselves to fatigue. My absence was just as harmful to them, besides...Solstice is my friend."

"She should not have interfered," Megatron grumbled, inching closer.

"Well, she is stubborn that way, much like you in some ways," Megatron could hardly see that as a compliment, though it did give some incite - no doubt this human got into a lot of trouble because of this. "But it was for my family."

"Then why come here? When you fully know I could take you away again?" he was now flush against her, much like their times on the beach.

"I needed to know," reaching for her neck, Eclipse removed her pearl necklace, showing it to Megatron. He stared intently at the bobble but seemed confused as to why she was asking him this. "Why did you give me this?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" he asked, certainly confused. "I chose you to be my mate. I offered you a token and you accepted," Eclipse dropped her hand, cradling the pearl so it didn't slip through the pier. Her theory was right, but it didn't prepare her for his answer. He cared about her, more than just a close companion. There was real intent.

"So...you gave me this pearl, as if to ask me to be your wife, like a proposal?" she asked, still trying to make sense of the meaning.

"Don't humans do this too?" Megatron asked, concerned by how Eclipse seemed perplexed over something so simple.

"Not exactly," she coughed, now feeling a little awkward. "Yes, we offer something to those we...wish to be with but it's normally a ring and we ask them if they want to be with us before...well," she didn't need to explain, Megatron could see that something was obviously missed in translation.

"I wished you to be my mate," he chuffed, splashing his tail to keep himself hydrated. "We mers offer gifts to those we desire, but more than one can be attracted so only the perfect gift will be accepted." Indicating to the black pearl, Eclipse could understand how it could be seen she favoured his gift - black pearls were rare, very hard to find. That would mean he went to great lengths to find one, but that still begged the question.

"But...why me?" reattatching the necklace, she watched Megatron. "Some of your...pod didn't seem to like me. Because I'm human, so why have me as your mate?"

Megatron remained quiet a moment, seemingly reminicing some long forgotten time before turning to Eclipse fully. The intensity in his eyes, the sheer heat caused a spark to shoot up her spine.

"Do you recall the shark pup you freed?" the question recalled a memory, Eclipse had indeed saved a pup.

Though it wasn't so much saved as it was freed. The poor tiny mer had become caught in a set of can packaging plastic and fishing line. It could barely swim, struggling to breath and was getting cut up by the wire. She had been snorkling with friends when she found the tiny mer, using a pair of pliers she found on the boat. The little pup snapped and bit her in its panic, hurriedly scurrying off once it had been freed from the wire and packaging.

"The pup was part of my pod, he had swam off and caused his parents much grief. I had come across the pup in your possession. Despite his bite and your own blood, you refused to leave him alone until he was free," Megatron's eyes leered down on Eclipse, his arms bracing himself over her. "Never had I seen such courage in a woman, let alone a human. None show us such care and kindness." Reaching up, one hand brushed Eclipse's blushing cheer, a smirk pulling across his face. "I sort you out, watching as you worked on some beaches, picking up the human debris that polutes our homes. Watching you swim about without care or fear. I knew. I knew you had to be mine~" his purr sent a shiver through her, coupling with his change in voice and how he leered down, Eclipse could feel herself growing warm...and wet.

Megatorn inhaled, a lo rumble rolling from his chest as he lent in, nuzzling her neck.

"T-then, why didn't you say what it was?" Eclipse gasped, leaning back to gain some ground by Megatron pursued, leaning with her until she was flush with the pier.

"I had thought it was obvious, but now I see why you always seemed resistant now," he purred, his tongue lapping her neck. "Humans are such strange creatures."

"So are you Mers," she smiled, Megatron's rumbling chuckle vibrating against her chest.

"Then allow me to ask you as a human would," he pushed up, a look of longing pressing down on her. "Eclipse, will you be my mate?"

A blush settling across her cheeks, Eclipse pondered. What if she said yes and he took her away again. Her family would crumble or worse. But she couldn't deny she had feelings for the Sharkticon. The way his people courted and mated was strange but there was a romance to it, one she could accept. With all this conflict, there was only one solution.

"Would you...give me time?" she asked, Megatron's expression waning. "Humans call this...an engagement," bringing her hand up to his cheek, Megatron latched on with tender licks and nips, hoping to sway her. "I've accepted your gift, but I need time to adjust to this, to accept it."

"But you already have," Megatron whined, burying his face in her soft bare chest.

"Yes, but humans...we need time to make such life changing decisions. But this also means I'm not with anyone else," his red eyes turned back to her, hope filling them. "Wearing your necklace will show others I'm taken, and I'll still come and see you here. Spend time with you like we had on the island, but for now...I want to remain here."

Megatron was still so confused by how complex these human mating habits were. But she had accepted him; she would refuse all others and be with him. But she wouldn't go with him; she should be able to leave her pod to join his but she wished to stay? But, in spite of this, he only wished for her happiness.

"Then stay, just a while longer. Let me hold you."

"I think I can manage that."


End file.
